Feels like home
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Milkdaze (ziplocksmile)]. —Haremos un pequeño viaje…


**Feels like home**

 _Milkdaze (ziplocksmile)_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & The Flash _pertenecen a **Greg Berlanti** , **Marc Guggenheim** , **Andrew Kreisberg** , **Geoff Johns** , **David Nutter** , **Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions** , **Warner Bros** **Television** , **DC Comics** , **DC Entertainment** y **The CW** y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

* * *

Ésta es una traducción de _Feels like home,_ historia escrita por **Milkdaze (ziplocksmile)** y publicada en **AO3**.

* * *

 **(Resumen)**

[Traducción autorizada por _**Milkdaze (ziplocksmile)**_ ]—Haremos un pequeño viaje…

* * *

Ocurre un lunes.

Un lunes como cualquier otro lunes: Barry se despierta tarde y habla por teléfono con Oliver, por lo que se retrasa más de lo necesario; llega al trabajo con una excusa mal planeada y en verdad tiene suerte de que Joe lo aprecie porque éste respalda su mentira y, de esa manera, Barry consigue conservar su trabajo.

Es un lunes como cualquier otro lunes hasta que Oliver decide aparecer en su puerta esa tarde sin haber mencionado antes que estaría de visita así que, ¿a qué viene eso?

Está a punto de preguntar al respecto, restándole importancia al asunto para invitar a Oliver a entrar, pero se detiene. Tiene que hacerlo: no puede usar un tono burlón cuando Oliver tiene esa mirada agobiada, no puede decir nada hasta no saber qué está ocurriendo.

Oliver sólo se queda de pie en su lugar durante un tiempo, luego, toma la mano de Barry y dice:

—Dile a Joe que no irás a trabajar el resto de la semana.

Barry sólo lo observa: está hablando enserio, así que asiente y llama a Joe.

— _Hey, Joe, no puedo trabajar el resto de la semana. Sí, algo ocurrió. Uhm, gracias —_ cuando cuelga, ve de reojo la fecha y entonces comprende todo: es el aniversario de la muerte de Moira. Percatarse es duro y puede sentir el mismo vacio que Oliver debe estar percibiendo al mismo tiempo que el agarre en su mano se hace más fuerte—. Joe me cubrirá —es lo único que puede decir.

Oliver asiente y tira de su mano para sacarlo de la casa.

—Haremos un pequeño viaje…

* * *

Barry no protesta, sólo cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y sube a un auto desconocido con Oliver —a quien es extraño ver detrás de un volante después de acostumbrarse a su motocicleta—, que sonríe un poco cuando están listos en sus asientos y pone el auto en marcha.

Barry entiende: Oliver no tolera estar en Starling durante estas fechas. Probablemente ha estado conduciendo todo el día, lo que explica porqué deben detenerse por gasolina a las dos horas de viaje y, si Oliver necesita que Barry le haga compañía, por Dios que él entiende.

* * *

Barry despierta con el viento aún corriendo entre su cabello y la tenue luz que queda en el cielo de color azul oscuro durante el atardecer. Su cabeza está recargada en el hombro de Oliver y, por un momento, piensa que debería moverse; no lo hace.

—¿Estás despierto? —Murmura Oliver, con aprecio enmarcando su voz de la misma manera en que la luz del sol se desliza tras el horizonte, lento, pero seguro.

Barry tararea su respuesta, con la cabeza aún en el hombro de Oliver y pegunta:

—¿Descansaste? —ya sabe la respuesta, pero inquiere de todas formas.

—Un poco, no te preocupes —Oliver debería saber que Barry se preocupará de todas formas, pero éste no le reclama—. Tienes hambre.

—Estoy famélico.

Oliver suelta una risita y da el primer cambio de dirección en carretera abierta desde la noche pasada.

* * *

Se detienen en un pequeño establecimiento y permanecen en el auto un momento, Barry aún adormecido contra el hombro de Oliver y éste, acariciándole el cabello, algo que en realidad no lo está ayudando a permanecer despierto.

El restaurante no está tan lleno cuando entran, sólo un par de personas aquí y allá. Los meseros son muy amables y les dan un extra de todo cuando ordenan: panqueques extra, pie extra, bebidas extra.

Probablemente no esperan que sean capaces de terminárselo todo, pero no conocen a Barry, que no está seguro de qué es lo más divertido cuando acaba de comer: si la expresión impresionada de la mesera o la manera en la que Oliver tiene dificultad para mantener el rostro inexpresivo hasta que les dan la cuenta y se van.

Barry sólo está contento de que Oliver aún sea capaz de reír de la forma en que lo hace cuando suben al auto.

* * *

La segunda vez que se detienen por gasolina, Barry exige manejar. Espera que Oliver entienda la indirecta y descanse pero, aún si el hombre permanece despierto, al menos Barry sabe que no terminarán estrellándose por ahí al dejar que el hombre con privación del sueño, enérgico gracias a la profunda pena y el pequeño desayuno que ingirió, condujera una noche más.

* * *

Oliver se queda testarudamente despierto, alegando que Barry ni siquiera sabe a dónde van, aunque después admite que nunca tuvo un destino en mente; luego, se recarga en el asiento y cierra los ojos.

Barry lo observa de reojo.

—¿Estás dormido?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que deberías dormir.

Oliver ríe despectivamente y no responde, intentando mantener su boca en una severa línea recta, sin conseguirlo por primera vez.

—Gracias. Por aceptar venir conmigo.

Barry murmura, sin ser capaz de contener una sonrisa. Quiere decirle a Oliver que no tiene que agradecerle, pero no parece que el hombre siga despierto, menos escuchando. Así que sólo dice lo mejor que se le ocurre:

—Siempre.

Cuando Barry observa a Oliver de nuevo, tal vez poco más de una hora después de que hablaron, el hombre tiene una expresión relajada en la cara y el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios. Barry cree que es algo bueno, un progreso, y es algo que luce genial frente al ocaso, que salpica su color anaranjado en el cielo, más que nada.

* * *

La luna destella perlada y alta en el cielo cuando Oliver despierta poco después de media noche y se recarga contra la puerta por un tiempo antes de pedirle a Barry que se orille.

El auto se detiene y, cuando Barry voltea para preguntar qué ocurre, Oliver se estira y lo besa suavemente en la boca, con una mano acunando su cabeza y Barry jura que sólo se siente un poco adormilado cuando Oliver se aparta de él.

—Yo manejo —dice Oliver con obviedad y Barry quiere protestar para que Oliver duerma un poco más, pero él no tiene la clase de poder de voluntad necesaria para quedarse despierto toda la noche.

Claro, puede quedarse despierto toda la noche, pero tiene que estar haciendo algo interesante —sus experimentos caen en esa categoría y ojalá Oliver estuviera mal al llamarlo nerd por eso—.

Cambian lugares y Barry se apoya en la puerta un rato. La noche está más fría de lo usual y cada pequeño suspiro empaña la ventana. Barry decide entretenerse un poco antes de quedarse dormido, respirando en el cristal y dibujando con el dedo por aquí y por allá en la condensación, sonriendo cuando Oliver se ríe de él.

Entonces, respira en la esquina de la ventana y ve el contorno de letras que él no dibujó. Parpadea antes de respirar sobre ellas hasta que puede leerlas.

"Te amo".

Recuerda cuando Oliver se recargó en la puerta justo después de que despertó y, no puede mentirse, siente algo tibio y agradable por dentro, sonriendo más y más al leer las palabras una y otra vez.

La luna aún está perlada y alta en el cielo cuando Barry se inclina para besar la mejilla de Oliver, sin querer distraerlo de la carretera, pero sin poder contenerse porque…

—Wow, Ollie, eres todo un cursi.

—Cállate —es la respuesta ligera. Barry se percata de que aquella pequeña sonrisa ha estado en los labios de Oliver desde que volvió a su lugar tras el volante y continúa ensanchándose conforme Barry sigue observándolo—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Sí —dice Barry, inclinándose hacia adelante para empañar con el aliento un trozo de su costado del parabrisas, dibujando un corazón en la condensación y volviendo a sentarse para regalarle a Oliver su sonrisa más melosa—. También te amo.

* * *

Es en el día tres de su viaje que Barry consigue que los ojos de Oliver se iluminen de nuevo cuando dibuja un corazón en el parabrisas de un auto que no le pertenece a ninguno de los dos.


End file.
